Promise Part 2
by emichii
Summary: Three years ago, Tai went to Tokyo to study, promising Sora that he'd come back. Now, after all these years, is he really gonna keep his promise? And has Sora really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

**Promise part two!**

Emichii: Hi everyone! Emichii here and I'm back with Promise part 2! YEAH! Hmm… some news first, yeah, remember the sequel to I'm Still Hopeful and the prequel to Promise Part 1? It was called Someone Just for Kari. Well, I really enjoyed writing in Kari's point of view that I'm gonna write like that again! Yeah! Okay then… I'll start this right now!

**Chapter One! That Stupid song!**

Three years ago, Tai went to Tokyo to study but before he left he promised Sora that he'd come back. And well… yeah… I have to say it's taken a long time.

Tai's my brother and I trust him but it's been 3 years! For cryin out loud! And the sad news is that Sora's… um… moved on.

It was Mimi's birthday party the other day. Mimi told us all that it was a dance party, supposedly the greatest dance party in the whole world. I wouldn't really believe her, you know she exaggerates.

It was a dance party but dancing has never been my thing but she was my friend, I couldn't turn down the invitation, so instead of dragging me there by the hair, she gave me an offer.

"Hey Kari, do you know how to organize the music?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked almost stupidly.

"You know, like play all the music?" Mimi persisted.

"Ohhh… I think so… Matt can teach me!" I brightened up.

"Yeah, Matt." Mimi's tone darkened.

Just a few months ago, Mimi and Matt were the hottest couple in Odaiba but then they cooled off.

"He is coming to the party right?"

Mimi nodded.

"Okay."

That was how it started.

"Kari, will you dance with me?" T.K asked.

I gave him a look. "What do you think the answer is, huh? No!"

"Awww, Kari…" he pretended to be hurt. "Don't you like me?"

"No that's not it, it's just-" I protested.

"Hi Kari!" Sora stepped up to me. She inspected me and T.K. "How come you aren't dancing with T.K?"

My face burned. "Because… I have to take care of the music!" I said.

Sora laughed. "Hey I can do that!"

"No! No that's okay!" I said, "I can do it!"

T.K went off, sulking.

"What are you gonna play next?" Sora asked.

I dug through the pile of CDs. "I don't know if this is dance music but I reckon it's a nice song."

"What is it?" Sora took the CD off me and stared at it.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

She was troubled. "I… don't like that song,"

"But-"

"Please don't play it!" she said, her voice shaking now.

"Why not?"

The music had stopped and everyone was starting to make a big deal about the silence. Mimi pushed herself through the night up to me, "What's going on, Kari?"

"Nothing!" I said, "Sora just doesn't want me to play this song, that's all!"

Mimi took a look at the CD and turned to Sora, "What's wrong with it?"

Sora took a step back. "It's just…"

I watched her as she turned away from us and started to run away from the party.

"It's because it reminds me of Tai!" she cried.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them up_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who__ knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They __knew__ better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who__ knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who__ knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who__ knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who__ knew_

_Who__ knew_

Sora ran away from the party, but she didn't know she was crying until she tasted the salty tears on her tongue. She brushed them away and tried to calm herself down.

She didn't know what was with her. I mean, it was just a song! How did it just stir up all these feelings and memories she'd hidden? She walked back to her home and collapsed on her chair.

It was so horrible. She had just run away from her best friend's birthday party and she felt awful. But it had something to do with her too. Staring up at the ceiling, she pondered all that she had been through… everything that had happened because of him…

Absently, she opened a random drawer and saw a photo that lay in it. The tears started up again, and she slammed the drawer shut, making the desk shake.

She leant forward, elbows on the desk, burying her head in her hands, the tears dripping and rolling down her cheeks. She was shaking uncontrollably, and could not be consoled because he hadn't kept his promise.

"Tai," she sobbed, "Why… why didn't you come?"

Emichii: That song was Who Knew by Pink. And right now I'm listening to I wish I was a Punk Rocker. Hmm, the first scene of Promise part 2 is a new one to me. I pay a lot of attention to all the music but I'm like Kari, I don't really give a damn about dancing. Anyway, Awww that chappie was just too sweet! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Emichii: Uh, yeah. Hi everybody! Here's chapter 2! Read and Review!

**Chapter Two! What if he's forgotten?**

Taichi Kamiya hurried through the streets of Tokyo. Why'd he have to be a businessman? He wanted to play soccer! Sure, he coached every now and then, but it never did work out. But a businessman? Please, no! How about an astronaut?

If only he could go back to Odaiba. He hadn't seen his friends for so long. He wanted to laugh and smile again. He'd been in Tokyo for three years now, but he still couldn't get used to the work and the seriousness of everyone around him.

_I want to see Sora again._

It took Tai by surprise. The sudden thought made him stop abruptly. The guy behind him crashed into him and swore at him. Tai apologized quickly and started to walk again. He went through all his thoughts at the same time.

Sora.

Ever since he had left her, he hadn't stopped thinking about her for a single day. All the time, she was there, tugging at his heart.

Tai was so deep in thought that he passed the office building.

His boss came out and said, "Kamiya, did you just walk right pass work?"

"Oh… yeah!" Tai spun on his heel and came running back. He scratched his head in the usual clueless way and said, "I was just really… deep in thought."

Sora had run away from the party and now she found herself back at home. She was still sobbing and she let herself into the empty apartment.

She went to her room and leant against the cold brick wall. _I don't understand. Tai's already been gone for so long now, why did I think of him now? _

She hiccupped and started to sob louder. _Because I completely lost contact with him all those years ago… and he had come for Christmas the year he left… and then after that… I lost him._

It was no simple thing. Exchanging letters and emails all the time. But could she have just forgotten? She thought it was his fault. She had written to him all the time but then the emails and the letters just didn't come back.

So she had given up on him.

Still, he couldn't have done it on purpose.

_Think, Sora, when was the last time you had a letter from him? _Had it mentioned being busy and not having time to write? Did it say clearly and plainly that he was dumping her?

Sora just didn't know…

_And I thought… I had moved on… I did! _She had moved on but she hadn't completely forgotten about Tai. She had just hidden him further away. She had buried everything deep down so that she could forget.

Sora collapsed onto the bed and cried. Because she couldn't forget about what she wanted to forget most.

I heard news from Mimi the other day that one of Sora's seniors from her work was hitting on her.

"I don't get it," I said to Mimi. "Why? Why should Sora even bother with a crazy guy that's probably 50 years older than her?"

Mimi said seriously, "He's not. 50 years older than her, that is. He's tall and I think he's in his late twenties." She paused and said, "I saw him once, he's extremely good-looking. He's tall, like I said, and he does a lot of sport I think."

I shrugged. "I don't get it. Besides there's still Tai."

Mimi looked blank. "You know Sora's over him."

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not!" I said loudly. "Seriously, Mimi, I've known Tai all my life, he's never stopped thinking about her."

"Yeah but Sora doesn't want anything to do with him."

"He'll be back. I know it."

Mimi sighed. "I can't argue about it with you but Kari, it's a fact. Sora's got a really good-looking senior and he's got his eyes on her."

Oh yeah, Mimi, thanks for your all inspiring talk! I'm not sure about the whole thing, but I haven't heard from Tai for ages either. So Sora shouldn't think that he's dumping her. Because he's not!

Emichii: That's chapter 2, everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Emichii: I don't own Digimon but I wish I did! Who doesn't?

**Chapter Three! His name is Hakusai!**

"You can never have too many pairs of shoes!" sang Yolie as she dragged me into shop after shop.

"Crap, Yolie!" I snapped. "You have enough shoes already!"

Yolie just smiled and went on trying a pair of black boots that looked ultra-heavy. They seriously looked like they weighed a ton. I wouldn't be surprised if Yolie tried walking with them on, and she fell flat on her face.

I looked at my watch. Seriously, when was this little shopping expedition over?

"Hey! Kari! Over here!"

"Eh?" I looked up. T.K and Davis were standing outside the shop. T.K strode into the shop, closely followed by Davis. I noticed that the girl behind the counter was eyeing T.K rather... weirdly.

"Shoe shopping?" T.K asked Yolie.

"Yup!" she replied.

T.K turned to me. "And what about you?"

I pulled a face. "You think I could actually be bothered? You know, right now we should be studying our butts off. We have a test on Tuesday."

"But it's good to have some time off," said Davis, "with a gorgeous guy like myself!"

"Kari, don't!" Yolie had to stop me from strangling Davis right there and then.

"Anyway…" T.K said, "Kari, you wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The cashier gave me a poisonous look. She looked like she was about to kill me. What did I do?

Anyway, we safely got out of the shoe shop and were eating at a restaurant nearby… oh yeah, you should see how he eats, and I bet the cashier will lose her appetite!

"Is that Sora over there?" I squinted at the figure sitting at a table to the far right.

"Nnn?" T.K finally stopped from scarfing his food and looked up.

Sora sat across from her date. His name was Hakusai.

"Um… this is very nice… Hakusai-san…" she stuttered.

"Yeah, this is very nice, Sora." He looked into her eyes. "This is nice because you agreed to come."

_Yep, he was smooth all right… _but Sora didn't trust him.

"Why don't you just call me Hakusai? Or Haku?" he urged. "After all, this isn't the first time you've gone out with me."

"Yes, but you're still my senior-" started Sora.

Hakusai leant closer to Sora. "Why not? Don't you like me?"

Sora started to feel scared. "Yeah, but-"

"I like you Sora so… I want you. Do you not want me?" he stared her down with his cold gaze.

"I-I…" Sora wanted to cry.

He was looking especially scary now and dangerously close to her. She really was scared.

"Hey, get your bloody hands off her!" T.K demanded.

"Yeah, have you ever thought that she might not feel the same way as you?" I added angrily.

The guy rolled his eyes at T.K and me but obviously he felt threatened. "Sora, who are these kids? Do you know them?"

Do you _know _how annoying it is to be referred to as a kid all the time? Just because they are about a good 5 or 6 years older than us doesn't mean that we're kids! If it was true that would mean that I've been a kid for the last 19 and a half years?

"WE ARE NOT KIDS!" I exploded. "We're adults and we're here to protect Sora from stinking trash like you!"

My sleeves were rolled up and my hands were balled up in fists ready to give anyone who objected a bashing up.

"Kari, calm down!" T.K tried to calm me down.

"Yeah, _calm down, Kari_!" The dude mimicked. "Stupid kids."

"Okay, you asked for it!" I yelled. My hands made their way around his neck, so that I was holding his shirt collar.

"Eek! Kari, don't!" Sora looked terrified.

I was absolutely furious! I really would've broken his neck if T.K hadn't stepped in.

I felt his comforting hand on my shoulder. "Kari, it's okay," T.K said softly, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Reluctantly, I let go of his shirt collar and he fell back into his chair.

"Stupid kids," he swore, got up and left. But before he left, he turned back to Sora and said, "Sora, you'll be hearing from me very soon… I'm not gonna let some stupid kids get in my way, Sora, you're gonna be mine, whether you like it or not."

He shot a death glare at me and left. As if nothing had happened.

Sora buried her head in her hands. "Kari, why did you do that?" she mumbled.

"Why? I'll tell you why!" I said furiously. "He was taking _advantage _of you!"

"And why should I care? He's the only guy that's been nice to me since Tai left!" She said.

"You call that nice?" I cried. "You're absolutely crazy!"

"Yeah," agreed T.K. "You better watch out, Sora. You can't trust him!"

Sora simmered in anger.

"Besides," I said, "You can't forget about Tai. His promise still stands, you know that. He loves you to death!"

Sora stood up. "Tai doesn't matter anymore! He didn't keep his promise and he left me here by myself! I don't need Tai anymore, I can date whoever I like so you two… just leave me alone!"

She stormed out of the restaurant.

Emichii: Whoa… nice chappie, if I do say so myself! Seriously, everything's getting moving now! Heh heh… Well, read and review everybody! Oh yeah by the way everybody, does anyone know what Hakusai is Japanese for? Kyaha! It means Chinese cabbage! Yeah, that's right! I couldn't think of any names so I took my mum's Japanese food cookbook to find some random name!


	4. Chapter 4

Emichii: This is chapter four! Read and review!

**Chapter Four! Plans to return! **

Uh oh. I was afraid of this.

Sora is refusing to talk to me.

And it's always sounded pretty dumb. You know, when you're a kid and whenever someone's mean to you, you declare, "I'm never gonna speak to you again!" Well, I've said that quite a few times before but never actually succeeded, I just caved in.

But Sora, well she… stopped talking to me since what happened yesterday and doesn't show any sign of giving up.

"What am I gonna do? I didn't mean to make her mad at me!" I cried. T.K said, "I know, but Sora doesn't see it that way."

"Hmph," I said, "We were out there saving her butt and she just gets mad at us!"

T.K said, "But Sora really has given up on Tai. He didn't come back like he promised, and that left her a scar. She doesn't want to be hurt again. She's trying so hard to move on and get her life back on track!"

"T.K!" I said, "You and I know that Tai hasn't forgotten about Sora or the promise. I know, for a fact, that Tai hasn't stopped thinking about her for a second since he left her, and I know he's gonna keep his promise! I swear to you, and Sora, even though she's not listening, Tai still loves her and he'll be back any day now!"

When I got home after school, the phone was going crazy.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get it!" I muttered angrily.

I snatched the phone up, pressed talk and said, "What do you want?"

"Whoa sis, what happened?" Tai's cheerful voice said.

"Nothing happened!" I said. "I'm just annoyed because this phone has been ringing nonstop since I put the key in the lock."

"Oops, sorry!" Tai said. "It's just that I have some extremely good news!"

"What is it?"

"I'm coming home on Tuesday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, for real? Like, not for a visit, for _real_?"

"Yeah! And I can't wait to see everyone! Especially Sora…"

I didn't say anything. I felt like… I shouldn't tell him about Sora… well… not yet anyway.

"Kari? Are you there?" Tai's concerned voice said. "Is there something wrong with Sora?"

"No, that's not it." I said hoarsely. "She's… never been better. I'm sure she can't wait to see you! She'll be so happy!" I tried to sound happy and cheerful but failed miserably.

"No…" Tai said slowly. "Don't tell her. Don't tell her anything about me coming back. Don't even mention me at all."

"Why not?" I was curious. "What have you done? Gotten married secretly? Went and had a few kids? Gotten yourself-"

"Kari!" Tai sounded angry. His voice went quieter again. "It's just that… I'm not so sure I want to see Sora again… because I'm a wimp. I feel like she's moved on. And I'm afraid she's forgotten me, or she wants to forget me. I feel like she's mad at me."

Tai, I thought. You don't know how right you are.

Emichii: SO sorry for such a short chapter, but things have been a bit hectic lately. But it's the holidays now, so I have two whole weeks free from school! That means I'll work so hard on my fanfic! And I'll try to write two chapters a week to make up for this short one! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Emichii: Hi everybody! It's the holidays so that means I'm gonna work sooo hard and bring you guys the best chapters ever! Yaayyy! Oh yeah and I don't own Digimon. Akiyoshi Hongo does!

**Chapter Five! Don't tell her about me**

T.K narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you hiding something, Kari?"

"Eh?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" he said.

I sighed. "How did you know?"

"Because I do." he smirked.

We were at school waiting for class to start. I was sitting in my seat, trying to catch up on last minute homework. T.K was leaning against my desk looking bored.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"…uh…" I don't remember Tai telling me not to tell T.K. He just told me not to tell Sora. Still, what would I do if I told T.K and he told Sora? What if he told Davis, or Yolie, or Mimi and _they _told Sora?

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" He asked again. He gave me an innocent look and blinked his blue eyes.

"T.K…" I muttered.

"Kari?" He closed the distance between my mouth and his mouth.

"…Mmmphh… get away from me!" I mumbled, pushing him away.

"Then tell me!" he said.

"T.K!" I gave him a mighty push and he went flying onto the next desk where another girl was sitting.

"EEK!" she screamed.

T.K got off the desk and said coolly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to accidentally crash onto your desk. Please forgive me." He regarded her with his blue eyes.

She blushed. "Oh no! It's okay!"

T.K put his hands in his pockets and casually sauntered back to me.

I gave up. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." I said. "Just leave me alone afterwards."

He sighed and shook his head. "Kari, Kari, Kari… always pushing me away… anyway, what is it?"

"Tai's coming back."

He paused and considered this. "Yeah... so? I mean, so why are you hiding it? Shouldn't you be screaming it out at everyone?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What about Sora? Surely she knows about it, she's probably jumping for joy… and Matt. He's Tai's best friend so I guess he knows too… does that mean everyone else knows but me? What kinda trick are you trying to pull Kari?" T.K looked genuinely annoyed.

"I'm not trying to pull any trick!" I said. "It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"…just that Tai told me not to tell Sora… and I was afraid that if I told you or Yolie or someone, then they'd tell her, and Tai would never trust me again."

That's why on Tuesday, both me and T.K went to the station to meet Tai. We were both really nervous. When was the last time we saw him again? Two years ago at Christmas?

Anyway, we were really nervous. I mean he'd been gone for ages, who knew how he'd changed or something?

Well, the train pulled into the station.

T.K and I bit our nails and waited. A young man came out of the train with two big bags. He looked to his right and left as if searching for someone. Then his eyes met mine.

"YO!" he called.

Everyone else within 100 meters radius turned to look at him, unsure of who his 'Yo!' was intended for.

"Tai?" I cried.

"Tai?" T.K cried.

We ran up to him. He grinned in his usual manner, he hadn't changed a bit… well, and actually I take it back. He did look like the typical Tai character he was, his poofy, bushy hair all over the place, but although I couldn't figure out what it was at first, I knew that something was different.

"Hey, Kari, you okay?" T.K looked at me. "You've just been staring at Tai."

"Oh, what? No, I'm fine!" I said.

Tai grinned. "That's good."

I walked home with T.K afterwards. Tai was moving into some apartment somewhere and he gave us his new address. It was already late evening, since we went to see his new place and help him with his furniture and all that crap.

"So, whaddaya think?" asked T.K. "He's back, and more 'Tai' than ever."

"Yeah, whatever," I replied and frowned. "I'm just worried about Sora. I mean, we're the only two people that know about him being back. It's gonna be hard. We have to avoid telling anyone else- especially Mimi."

"Yeah…" T.K agreed.

A few minutes later, we were standing at my front door, saying goodbye.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone about Tai," I warned him.

"Yeah, I won't."

His face got alarmingly close to mine. I started to panic.

"What… are you… doing?" I cried.

"I'm just saying goodbye." he whispered.

"T.K!" I cried. "You know Tai doesn't want us to-"

"But he's not here right now…"

Then his lips met mine. I was shocked. Okay, I knew this wasn't the first time but, GET REAL! We're standing at the front door, kissing, where everyone else could see us!

In my mind, I was going crazy. _I'm so happy! _Wait, WHAT? Why on earth would I be happy? This is crazy!

Still, unconsciously, I kissed him back.

Finally we pulled away. I was still shocked.

T.K said, "Oh sorry… that was too… forward…"

"Um…" I stammered.

He turned away, looking back over his shoulder to smile at me. "Well, Seeya Kari, Goodnight!"

"… goodnight…"

Seriously, the whole thing was completely utterly pointless if I had known that Tai was gonna tell Mimi and Matt and everyone anyway.

Mimi went to visit Tai while me and T.K were at school.

Mimi is a fashion designer. (yes, really! She is NOT a TV cook!) So she could work when she wanted and take time off whenever she liked.

Tai had a day off his new job to organize everything.

_Knock Knock!_

"Oi Tai! It's Mimi! Let me in!" Mimi said.

"The door's unlocked. Come in!" he replied.

Mimi let herself in. She picked her way through the cardboard boxes and empty cartons and junk to where Tai was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Heya Tai, long time no see. How's it going-?" she started.

Tai had looked up at her.

_Oh my gosh! Wah! I don't believe it! Argh! _Mimi struggled to hold herself together. "Is that really you, Tai?"

"Yeah." Tai looked puzzled.

Mimi whistled. "Because I can't believe how hot you look!" She cried.

Tai looked confused with an anime-style sweat drop on his head. He pretended to move away from her.

Mimi just smiled. She sat down next to Tai and started pulling stuff out of a nearby cardboard box. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

Tai nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Mimi's emotional antennae went up. "What's wrong, Tai? Haven't you gone and seen Sora yet?"

"No…" Tai said.

"Why not?" cried Mimi. She looked suspicious. "You… haven't gone and secretly gotten married have you? Maybe you went and had a few kids? Did you get yourself laid? Have you-"

"NO WAY!" Tai shouted, obviously insulted.

Mimi giggled. "Don't worry, I'm just joking. Anyway, why haven't you seen her yet?"

Tai replied stiffly. "She still doesn't know that I'm back. I asked Kari not to tell her. I don't want her to know."

Mimi looked worried. "Why not?"

"Because I think she's angry at me." He looked downcast. "I feel like she's moved on, like she wants to forget me."

"But why would you think that?" Mimi cried.

"I don't know. Because after so long, eventually we lost contact. I still love her till death but I don't know if she feels the same way anymore."

Even cheerful Mimi didn't know what to say to that.

She stood up. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye."

She was heading out the door when Tai called out, "Oh and Mimi? Please don't tell Sora."

Mimi paused. "I don't know."

Everyone should know that even if she has the crest of Sincerity, Mimi certainly doesn't do very well keeping secrets. In fact, the first thing she did was go to Sora's house and tell her everything.

Sora's reaction was extremely surprising.

"Tai… Tai's back?" she wondered quietly.

Mimi smiled. "Yeah, that's right. And you wouldn't believe it-how hot he looks right now! I can't believe he managed to stay single all this time!"

"Well…" Sora mumbled.

Mimi put an arm around Sora. "What is it? Why aren't you going to rush straight to his new apartment or something?"

Sora looked sad. "It's because… don't worry… it's not important."

Mimi frowned. "What are you talking about? This is way important!"

Sora didn't say anything.

Mimi prodded her on. "Sora, you know you're gonna have to see him soon."

Sora didn't look at Mimi. Slowly, she said, "Mimi, don't expect that from me anymore. I… have no intention of seeing…Tai again."

Emichii: Yay! That was a good chapter! And like I promised, it was longer, to make up for the short chappie last week. Ah, that's not all. I just wanna say, thanks soo much for everyone who's read from I'm Still Hopeful up to this.

This is the last part of my four-part Taiora Takari series. I really wanna give everyone a hug! So whoever has read I'm Still Hopeful, Someone Just for Kari,Promise Part 1, and now this! Thankyou so much! Especially Neominitails! Hi Neo-kun! I know he's probably not reading this since he got banned from fanfic by his mum but he was my very first friend on fanfiction and he's read everyone one of my fanfic up to just recently! Thankyou so much! I wanna say thanks to everybody else as well!

Yeah, and digifreak180! Um… I think that's right? Anyway, thankyou!

… Why am I doing this? The story isn't even finished yet. And right now I'm already thinking about making a bonus to my taiora takari series. I might make one about Sora and Tai getting married…

ARGH! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I just gave it away! Now you all know that Tai's gonna propose to Sora in the end of this story! Dammit! Actually I think I gave it away earlier. Anyway, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Emichii: Hai, everybody! This is chapter 6! I'm so proud of the last chappie! Anyway, read and review!

**Chapter Six! Differences**

"Heya Kari!" T.K greeted me.

"Hi…"

Sheesh, I just don't get him. After that kiss at the doorstep last night, he can still act like everything's fine?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

We were walking to school as usual, but it seemed awkwardly quiet this morning. I wonder why…

T.K pulled me closer to him.

"What… what the hell are you doing?" I cried.

He bent down closer so that our faces were a tenth of a millimeter apart. He put on his greatest innocent puppy-dog eyes look and said softly, "Kari… are you mad at me?"

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?" I pushed him away from me and started walking faster.

"You're crazy!" I yelled.

T.K watched me go. He looked thoughtful as he murmured to himself. "…She's even cuter when she's angry…"

Sora wasn't in a good mood when she got to work that day.

"Soraaaa!" the unbelievably distorted voice of Hakusai filled the building.

_Oh, please, not now! _Sora groaned, gritted her teeth and tried to pass by his office without attracting too much attention to herself. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Hello Sora…" Hakusai said coolly, as enigmatic as ever.

Sora didn't look at him. "Hi."

Hakusai was leaning casually on the doorframe. "What's up, Sora?"

"Nothing." Sora said, and kept walking past him.

Hakusai almost fell over. "What the?" he cried. "Sora, come back!"

"Mr Azuki! Go back to work!" The boss's angry voice yelled.

Hakusai ducked back into his office. Sora sighed with relief.

She was working as the receptionist at an office firm.

By the way, let's just pretend that Sora's a receptionist, okay? Just so that this next event can happen!

(Truth be told, I don't know what an office firm is! And I'm just imagining everything, okay? So forgive me! I'm just as clueless as ever!)

Just as she had settled down at the desk and was busy working, the little bell at the door rang to announce someone's visit. Sora looked up.

The young man looked confused, as if he wasn't sure if he'd gone to the right place. He was dressed in the normal business suit, but obviously he disliked it, so his tie wasn't done up properly.

He wandered up to the front desk and gazed at Sora.

Sora looked up into his eyes. They were so familiar, the same warm brown eyes she saw whenever she had looked at Tai.

They both realised it with a start.

"Tai?" she cried.

"Sora?" he said.

Mimi was having her lunch break. She was just wandering the streets, deep in thought.

_Sora is my very best friend. And she's fortunate that she has two best friends- me and Tai. But Tai's returned now, I just don't understand why she doesn't want to see him again! _

She was so deep in thought that she crashed into another guy, who was standing at the music store, looking through the CDs. He was so shocked that he dropped the CD. Mimi felt like it was her fault, so she reached out and caught the CD.

She didn't want to look at the guy's face, because she was so embarassed. She looked at the CD. It was Yamato Ishida's band.

She looked up quickly. "Matt?" she whispered.

Her former lover.

Matt looked at her with his cold blue eyes. He'd never been one to hang around with a whole lot of people, he preferred to be alone. But his best friend Tai had helped him to open up, and so had this girl he once loved.

Once loved. Did that mean he didn't love her now? Were his feelings for her completely in the past now?

"… Mimi…" he addressed her. "…Hi."

There was a silence. It was so weird. Now that their relationship was over, their conversations lacked the same spirit it used to have.

"I'm… sorry," Mimi said quietly. "Sorry about bumping into you like that."

"That's okay," he said.

She put the CD back into his hands, brushing against the hand she used to hold. All of a sudden, she dropped the CD into his hands and retracted her hands away from his.

_His hands… I forgot how warm they had been…_

"Well, Seeya!" she tried to sound cheerful but failed. She turned and started to leave. She closed her eyes for a second and lifted her hands up to her lips. Then she left.

Well, she _was _leaving.

Matt didn't know why. When they had broken up, both of them had acted like it was cool and all that. But seeing her again like that, when they were alone together, not when they were with other people… something about her warmed his heart.

"w-wait, Mimi!" he suddenly cried out. He took a few strides to her and reached out and grabbed her hand.

…_What? _Mimi turned slowly.

Time froze when their eyes met. Matt opened his mouth and he said, "Mimi… will you go out with me again?"

Emichii: Well, that is chapter 6 for you! I hope you liked it! Read and review everybody! Oh yeah, and Enokitake is a real pain having to type such a long word. And yes, I have been looking through my mum's Japanese cookbook to find some Japanese-sounding names. ! R&R! Hi digifreak!


	7. Chapter 7

Emichii: I just figured out that the author note at the end of chapter 6 didn't make any sense. Well, I'll tell you why. Before the chapter was a lot longer, and the boss's name was Mr Enokitake- it was a real pain to write. Later, I decided that the chapter wasn't very good so I went back and deleted a whole lot but I forgot about the author note. So sorry for any confusion in caused! Read and review! And I don't own Digimon!

**Chapter Seven! I don't think we should be together!**

"Tai?"

"Sora?"

The boss, Mr Enokitake hurried out to the reception. He shook Tai's hand heartily, while saying to Sora, "Sorry about this, Miss Takenouchi, I should've told you," then turning to Tai, he said, "So you're from the Tokyo branch, right?"

"Yes sir."

Tai hung his head, ashamed, while the boss went on and on about something random. Sora was confused, _But Tai? Why were YOU working in an office? Why didn't you pursue your dream?_

When school was over, I happened to see Mimi and Matt together at the park.

"Huh? Mimi? Why's she with Matt?" I wondered.

"Eh?" T.K followed my gaze to them. "Hey it's my bro!"

"I thought they broke up and Mimi was over him." I said.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," said T.K cheerfully. "Matt could never forget about Mimi, she's very important to him. Especially since she's so hot, he wouldn't want anyone else taking her."

"Huh." I sniffed.

T.K grinned mischievously. "Oh? What's this? Are you jealous because I said someone else was hot?"

"I'm not jealous!"

He just chuckled.

I walked on ahead, ignoring him. "Kari, you wanna know who I like?"

I stopped. "Who?"

He smiled. "Well, she's really cute, especially when she smiles. And she has these cute brown eyes and brown hair. She really loves cats and she had the Crest of Light, and a digimon named Gatomon. She has an older brother named Tai… Hey! Come back!"

He ran to catch up with me.

"Kari, you've really changed a lot, you know." he said. "You used to like me."

"I still do!" I cried. "Wait, I take that back!"

"It would be a lot easier if you'd make up your mind and date either me or Davis."

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "You're crazy,"

He pretended to be exasperated. "Kari, you used to be real sweet, nice to me."

I took that as an insult. "What do you mean? I-"

T.K shrugged. "I don't know. You're just different."

He started to walk away.

"T.K, come back!" I called after him.

He just waved and yelled back, "Catch ya later, Kari."

I don't understand why he said I was different. I've always been kinda, well, you know, pushing him away… and I still love him a lot but I don't wanna tell him. I'm not even planning to tell him about it.

I know I have to tell him some time soon. Because one day he'll move on. Without me.

Hakusai said to Sora: "He used to be your love, right?"

"Huh?" Sora looked up from her paperwork. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Kamiya. The guy from the other branch."

"Err… how did you know?" she asked.

Hakusai shrugged. "I just know. From the way you act around him."

"Yeah, so?"

His voice dropped to a whisper. Seriously, he said, "Do you still love him?"

"What?"

"Do you still love him?" Hakusai persisted.

"… I don't know…" Sora said.

"You should forget about him. Because you know he's the cause of all your sadness. I mean, if you had never met him, you wouldn't be as sad and broken as you are now."

"But I'm not!"

He gazed at her with his cold stare. "Yes you are. You spent 3 whole years waiting for him. And all for what? He just doesn't deserve you."

"What? Wait, how do you know all this? Why do you know all my private stuff?" she cried angrily.

Hakusai simply said, "It doesn't matter how I got my information. You know its true, Sora, you two never should have met. You should never be together."

Sora froze.

All of a sudden, sad, sad memories rushed at her. Why was it that she was so sad? How come she couldn't be happy like she used to be? And why? Why did she ever meet Tai?

Hakusai patted Sora gently on the back, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the desk.

"All you have to do is go to him and tell him it's all over. It's so simple. Then everything will be over. You won't be sad anymore." It was such a dangerous voice. Yet she did as she was told.

"Tai?"

"Eh? Sora?" Tai was walking past with some print-outs in his hands. "What is it?"

She didn't want to look at him when she talked, for fear that she might break down and change her mind.

"I just wanted to say... Tai… I-I'm so sorry. I can't be with you anymore… it's just that… I spent a lot of years waiting for you and… you never came back!"

Now she paused and took a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back. He was too late. It was his fault. It was all over now. She couldn't go back.

"Then you returned when I had finally forgotten and moved on. This really… makes me sad. I'm sorry… We just can't be together. Tai, I'm sorry… Goodbye."

She avoided his gaze, just smiled sadly. She bowed in typical Japanese style and turns and walked away, leaving Tai heartbroken, dejected and miserable.

Emichii: Manipulator! Hakusai is a manipulator! Eat crap and die!!! Anyway, that was chapter 7 everyone. I wonder how long this might go for… hmm. It's so hard for me to write fanfic about characters older than 16. Seriously, Tai and Sora and they are already adults so this is really hard for me to write! When I finish this, I'm going back to the good old days when they were young and carefree and soccer-obsessed and etc. It will make me feel more comfortable, this is like writing something totally out of my reach!

Anyway, I hope that was a good chapter! Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Emichii: Yes, last week I said Haku was a manipulator. And now I hate him more than ever. Echh… He really should eat crap and die!! Read and review!

**Chapter Eight! Don't give up, Tai!**

He was stabbed in the heart. Sora! I loved you! I did! I could have loved you like no other man could! How could you do this to me?

Yolie said, "Kari, you're acting really weird. Are you okay?"

I told her I was fine. She frowned. "I'm just worried about you."

I broke down. I had to tell her. Secrets are just too hard to keep. Especially from your best friend.

"Tai's back." I said. "He's been back for a coupla weeks now. I thought everything would be fine and everything… you know him and Sora and there'd be a happy ending but that's not happening…"

"Kari…" Yolie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"…that's not all! I-I'm in love with T.K! I just can't tell him… I'm just so afraid! I don't even know why! I don't know anything anymore! I…I… I don't know what to do!"

Then, to my horror I just started to cry.

Yolie was so understanding.

"It's okay…" she said, "Its okay! I don't know why but…" she smiled brightly. "I still have a feeling this story will have a happy ending…"

"How can you just say that?" I asked, sniffling. "We don't know anything! _Anything! _We're just these stupid kids! And we can't do anything about it! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

I think I'm losing it.

Yolie just smiled. "I think everything will turn out fine."

How can she just smile and say that? I just wanted to kill her then.

"You have to tell T.K, Kari." she said wisely. "You have to tell him you truly, deeply love him. Don't be afraid of him anymore. Don't run away from him. You have to take a step forward and tell him how you feel."

Huh, yeah. Great advice from someone who still giggles and blushes whenever someone called _KEN _is around.

Sora left Tai and went back to her office (away from the reception. She had other work to do). She closed the door and the windows and the curtains, made sure no-one was nearby and then she slumped down over her desk.

"Sora? Did you tell him?" The manipulating crap-eating arsehole Hakusai asked, coming into the office and bending over her.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

Hakusai said, "…I guess you did. Now you can move on and forget about him. If you go out with me, I can make you the happiest girl alive."

"I _was _the happiest girl alive." she said.

"What?"

"I _was_."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Sora buried her head in her hands. She tried to smile at Hakusai through her tears. "It's not important."

"Okay," said Hakusai.

But, she couldn't help wondering, did she do the right thing? Just saying all that to Tai? After she'd gone through so much with him? And did she understand?

"T.K…" I said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kari!" he said. He looked bright and cheerful, but inside he felt so sad. And if you looked closely then you could see that he was actually very depressed.

"T.K, I… I just needed to say…" I was clutching my hands tightly. "I know that maybe you don't feel the same way… or maybe you did, but not anymore… or maybe you don't care either way but… I have to tell you… …T.K; I'm in love with you!"

T.K stared. Just stared at me blankly.

For a second, my heart shattered when I thought he looked like he was about to burst into laughter. But he didn't.

He said solemnly. "Thanks for telling me that, Kari. I really appreciate it…"

He turned away and started to leave.

"…I…" I started. I ran after him, stretching out my hand to reach him.

No, T.K, don't turn away. Don't just leave me here. I love you! I do! I wanted to tell you and I know I should have told you a long, long time ago but please, just let me know… let me know, tell me that you still love me…

T.K…

When my hand brushed past his, he turned and grabbed it. He gave me a beautiful smile. "… because no-one could ever love you like I do!"

Tai stumbled into Matt's apartment after work. He said nothing, just walked in uninvited and collapsed on the couch.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Matt's emotional antennae went up.

Tai smiled bravely. "Oh no, Yamato. Everything's fine. Everything's absolutely perfect… It's just that Sora doesn't love me when I loved her like no man ever could. I've been stabbed in the heart and I'm dying. Thanks for asking. I'll just die now."

"Tai?" Matt looked at him curiously. Tai was making lots of sniffling, crying sounds. He was crying for his beloved.

"I really loved her! I did! I don't know why everything's going wrong! I kept my promise to her! I came back and…" Tai ranted on. He didn't notice the small box that fell out of his pocket.

Matt noticed it and picked it up. He wasn't gonna open it but…

"… I was gonna ask her to marry me!" Tai sobbed.

Emichii: Hmmm… uh… don't know what to say. I was gonna put some songfic in but then… I kinda got confused. This story is slowly coming to an end. Doesn't it make you cry? And doesn't it make you even more depressed that it seems like Tai and Sora aren't gonna have a happy ending? What would you do if the roof just collapsed in, right after I updated this and I was never able to finish Promise Part 2? Would I leave you in suspense for the rest of your life? Or would you just cry because Tai and Sora will never ever be together?

um… I think I've gone mad. Why did I write all those questions? Anyway, read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Emichii: Hiya mina-san!! Well here we are at chapter 9… wow… such a long, long journey soon coming to an end… and it's been almost been a whole year since I started fanfiction!! Anyway, I was talking about my taiora takari mini-series coming to an end. Yep, I started with I'm still Hopeful and then the sequel was Someone Just for Kari and then after that was Promise part 1 and now it's Promise part 2! Promise Part 2 is almost finished! I'm really about to cry…

Anyway, here's chapter 9! Read and review!

**Chapter 9! Breaking the spell!**

Sora and Haku were hanging around together. Haku said: "Sora, don't you just think being with me is better than with Tai?"

"Um…"

Hakusai smiled wickedly. He leant closer to her, "…the answer is yes…"

Just when he kissed her, Tai happened to walk pass. He looked in for a spilt second, and then turned away. His face was all hot and he felt his heart throb again.

_I know Sora doesn't love me anymore. I need to move on… and forget about her._

Sora pushed Hakusai away. "Not now, Haku."

"Okay, okay…"

She turned and saw Tai disappearing around the corner. She frowned. _I told him goodbye but how come I still can't forget about him?_

Mimi said to Sora, "Did you really dump Tai once and for all?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right," Sora said slowly.

Mimi looked amused, "Still taking a bit of time to get used to it, right?"

"Well… yeah."

"…it's really very sad," she said. "I honestly thought you two would keep in touch for all those years even though there were hundreds of kilometers between you… I thought that you love was gonna stay strong… I thought that he'd come back and you two would get married and there'd be a happy ending."

"…" Sora was about to say something but the words just escaped her.

Finally she said, "There's no such thing as a happy ending."

"What?" I cried, "Are you serious?"

"Yup," T.K nodded. "Matt told me. Tai was gonna propose to Sora."

"Geez." I flopped down in my seat. "What's wrong with Sora? I had been so sure that everything was gonna turn out wonderfully but…"

"Yeah…" T.K said distressed.

"…hmm." I mumbled.

T.K said, "But maybe it won't matter… I mean, there'll still be a happy ending… even if it's not Tai and Sora…"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" I wondered.

He moved his face closer to mine. "Because even if they don't end up together, then at least we will…"

"Crap, T.K…" I said, pretending to be annoyed but still…

Our faces were just so close and…

"Geez, you two, get a room!"

"Waah!" I cried. "We weren't doing anything!" I jerked back.

T.K looked pissed off. "What the-"

Yolie stood with authority over us. She adjusted her glasses. "Okay, everybody, it's time to take action!"

"What?" I asked. "Come again?"

Yolie repeated loudly, "We have to take action! We're gonna bring Tai and Sora together again!"

Davis and Ken dragged themselves towards us. "Yeah, what's the big deal we had to come over here?" Davis yawned.

Yolie said, "Your desks are only on the other side of the room!" she caught a glimpse of Ken and then added, "But don't worry, it'll be worth it!"

T.K leant back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "We really have to stop acting like stupid little kids…"

Yolie narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean stupid little kids? You and Kari were the ones trying to sneak a kiss when-"

Davis looked annoyed by the direction the conversation was going. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what are we gonna do?"

"You do know that Tai had been planning to propose to you, don't you?" Mimi asked offhandly.

"WH-WHAT?" Sora jumped up. "What? Really? You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," said Mimi seriously. "And why are you getting so worked up about? You dumped him, remember?"

"Ah… yeah… that's right." Sora mumbled.

She sank back down to her knees. It was weird. When Mimi had told her the news, she just had to jump up and go mad. But it was so weird… to just know that Tai still loved her so much… loved her so much he wanted to spend his life with her.

_Tai… _

All of a sudden, everything just seemed to become clear. It was like a spell had been broken.

"Tai!" Sora cried suddenly.

"What?" Mimi asked.

Sora clenched her hands into fists. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hmm?" Mimi was simply not getting it. Once a ditz, always a ditz.

Sora burst into tears. "Mimi… I-I can't believe it… I…"

She knew it all now. It was like all of Tai's feelings just seeping into her mind. It was so overwhelming. Tai loved her. He had loved her all along and never given up on her, never. He hadn't forgotten her, or replaced her with someone else.

It was all her fault.

"Wh-what am I gonna do now?" she sobbed. "I-I can't even look him in the eye, let alone tell him I was wrong… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Tai…"

She was shaking violently now, racked with emotions, just bawling like a five-year-old.

Yes, that was right.

She was stupid.

She had dumped him.

Left him for some no-good manipulator called Hakusai who should just eat crap and die.

How on earth could he ever forgive her?

And now it all came out.

All her feelings and love for Tai she had hidden for so long, buried it deep beneath her, trying to forget about it. She had thought she was over it but there had always been this tiny little twinge in her heart whenever she thought about him.

But now, even if she knew… even if she dumped Haku, even if she _killed _Haku, even if she saw Tai again, even if she could just _look _him in the eye… even if she could possibly tell him those three little words… even then… He'd never forgive her.

She wasn't worth forgiving.

She didn't deserve him.

And all that pain and agony and him being stabbed in the heart, it was all _her _fault. Everything, everything, everything!

Sora was sat there and wept. Mimi, the ditz, still didn't know what was going on but she was Sora's best friend so she sat beside her and handed her tissues.

Operation: Kill Hakusai.

Sounded do-able.

"I like it," I said. "Let's hunt him down and kill him for hurting Sora and Tai."

"Uhhh…" Yolie stuttered. "For some reason I don't think killing him's a very good idea."

"Can we at least do _something _to get him back?" asked T.K, with a whining tone to his voice. "Crap, he was the guy that completely wrecked Tai and Sora."

"Yeah, okay." Yolie agreed.

"Ohhh…" I let out a sound of disappointment. "And I had so been looking forward to it too."

Davis said, "Can we leave the name? Operation: Kill Hakusai? Only we won't kill him, I just really like the name."

Ken thinks: _And I thought this was a romance fanfic!_

"Okay then," I said. I gritted my teeth and said, "Hakusai, you're going down!"

Emichii: Huh, I just realised that in the breaks of the last chapter it said and in this chapter it said so I had to go back and change them all… Heh heh… Well, let's see, what's new? Nothing much… oh yeah! The library just got heaps of new manga and they're soo cool! Air Gear © Oh! Great is really really awesome! But I find the part about them sticking a firecracker up the guy's arse is really kinda sad… Anyway, there's lot's of new manga recently so I'm pretty happy. Hmm… yeah, I read Negima and it's really really good. Koutaro is soo cool! And Ako looks so much like Sora it's funny, and Asuna looks like Natsumi from Instant Teen.

Nodoka looks soo cute! But Setsuna is way cool! Anyway, read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Emichii: Hi everyone! Cool, chapter 10 is up! WOW! Read and review!

**Chapter Ten! Move on!**

Sora hadn't been to Tai's new apartment yet but following Mimi's directions, she managed to get there.

Her hand hovered above the doorbell but she just couldn't bring herself to press it.

She dropped her hand and sighed. She leaned against the wall next to the door and thought. _What the hell would I do if I saw him? And why did I come here again?_

…_Oh right… I have to tell him how I was wrong and everything but… crap; I can't even look him in the eye! What am I supposed to say? _

The door swung open. The brunette stepped out of his apartment and was shocked out of his skull when he saw her there.

"Sora?" Tai said.

"…Tai?"

"Okay, now you and T.K are going to stalk that bum back to his house and then… and then… I don't know… what happens after that?" Yolie looked over at Davis.

Davis looked pissed. "Don't look at me! I don't know!"

"And what about us?" I demanded. "Why do we gotta do it?"

"Because Davis is totally stupid-" Yolie said as Davis swore under his breath. "And because I've got a date with Ken!"

All of a sudden the sky opened up and Yolie was singing like an angel.

"Okay…" I said.

"I feel ridiculous!" I mumbled.

"Huh?" T.K asked.

Sheesh. Well DUH! If you were sneaking around, trying to stalk some arsehole called Hakusai… you'd feel ridiculous!

I knew I shouldn't have listened to what Yolie had said. I mean, Hakusai's the guy that we all want to kill because he broke up Tai and Sora but honestly… this is too much.

"So what's the subject doing?" I whispered to T.K.

So far we had high-tailed him all the way to his house from Sora's office. And now we were hiding outside his window, armed with a pair of binoculars.'

"I can't see him really well." murmured T.K, peering through the binoculars. "No, wait. There he is… um… he's doing something… he's talking on the phone. Now he's playing with a yo-yo."

"A yo-yo?" I repeated incredously.

"Yes, a yo-yo." T.K said. "Oh and now he's… wait… careful! He's coming here!"

We ducked. Hakusai looked out his window. Then he closed the curtains.

We sat back up.

"Geez, that was close," I said.

T.K looked at the window. "But now we can't spy on him anymore."

"Dammit." I said.

I was pretty sure that Hakusai had won this round. Though I wasn't quite sure what we were supposed to be doing in the first place.

Just then a silver Ford Focus stopped at the driveway. A young woman walked out and up the driveway to the door.

"Kari, get down!" T.K hissed.

"Uwah?"

He pulled me down beneath the bushes near the window. Oof!

I looked at him. My face turned red.

For crying out loud! I was lying on the ground with T.K bending over me.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Just shut up!" he said.

I was quiet.

The woman knocked on the door. We couldn't hear what they were saying but I could just hear:

"_But Haku- what do you mean- but I-"_

"_Baby-that's not-what the hell, woman?"_

Dammit. Couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

Finally the woman, defeated went back to her car and drove away. The front door slammed.

Me and T.K looked at each other. Then I blushed. I sat up.

"Does that mean that…?" I started.

"He isn't single?" T.K finished.

"T-Tai… I…" Sora stammered.

Tai stared. Gee… this girl meant so much to him. And then she had seemed to move on. And she had broken her heart. Yet no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't…

"…I just needed to say Th-that… I-I I'm sorry-"

He just couldn't move on.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she was blubbering now, tears dribbling down her face.

Tai felt an urge to hug her and tell her it was all right but everything was different now. She wasn't his anymore. But then again, she had never been his. She belonged to herself and if she had chosen to get together with that Haku guy…

Sora said, "I'm so sorry, Tai! I still love you, it's just that I-"

If she had chosen to get together with that Haku guy, great. And Tai still loved her so much, with all of his heart, but maybe now he finally knew what they meant in all those soap operas and stuff.

If you love her, then you'll let her go.

"Don't worry about it," Tai said.

The tension in the air was so thick. Sora stared, _Wait, what do you mean-_

Tai sighed. He took in a big breath and said bravely, "Sora, if you truly love this Haku guy then there's nothing stopping you from hooking up with him. After all, maybe we're not supposed to be together after all."

"But Tai-" Sora started.

Tai cut her off, "I'm fine. Just… you know you can dump me now… after all I'm just letting you go. Because you want to be with that other guy so… Sora, if it makes you happy then…"

"I-"

Tai smiled at her. "I hope you and Hakusai will be happy together,"

He turned away from her and walked off.

Sora watched him go. She could hear her throbbing heart now.

_But Tai… Th-that's not true! That wasn't what I was gonna say- I… Tai, you're the one I love! _

Emichii: Cool. Turns out everything is getting more and more complicated. I'm getting confused with the Haku thing too. Like, if I'm trying to kill him (well not exactly) I just wanna make him suffer, what can I do to him, huh? Hang him upside down into a pot of boiling oil? I really dunno… well, read and review everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Emichii: Yo everybody! Whassup? Well, at first I had been planning to end the story around now but heh, seems like I got my second wind!

You see yesterday I read My Best friend's Girlfriend, it's in my favorites, go read it now. But I still haven't finished it because there are like over 35 chapters or something and I was in the middle of the 16th chappie when my mum blew a fuse… but it was so good! I was just staring at it, thinking… oh my gosh this is such a great story!!! I can't write like that!! Wahhhh!!! Then huge inspiration just knocked me over and I just had to write! And keep writing! That means the end isn't here yet!

In fact, the story's just beginning! Muhahahahaha!!! Unfortunately that means Hakusai's execution will have to be put off for a few chapters.

Speaking of Hakusai, I have a mental mind blank; see everyone keeps sending me stuff like: I hate him! Let's kill him!! Thankyou very much everyone for your reviews! But honestly I don't know what I'll do with him… I really can't just murder him that will make Kari and T.K convicted murderers and they'll get a lifetime jail sentence or something!

Read and review!

**Chapter Eleven! Your feelings!**

Tai was feeling… well… weird.

He wasn't even sure whether he had done the right thing. But… maybe he had. Yet surely he should be able to forget about Sora now, right?

It had been a few days since that little conversation outside his door, but he found himself thinking more and more about Sora.

Yes, he truly deeply loved her. To death. And beyond.

Sora worked hard at her computer all day long, ignoring stupid Hakusai.

Man, he was a pain. Why hadn't she foreseen that he would be an annoying pain in the arse? But that wasn't the biggest of her worries.

Why was she working so hard?

It was because she was trying to make herself forget about Tai. She worked so unbelievably hard that she finished all her work before lunchtime and had to go see the boss for more work.

But even as she tried to focus on her job, she found herself thinking about Tai more and more.

Yes, surely it was her fault all along.

She was the one to blame that they had come to this.

Why was she surprised when Tai didn't even hang around long enough to hear her out? How could anyone possibly forgive her now after what she had done to him?

And she was also really wondering why hadn't she seen Tai around?

Sora hadn't seen Tai for ages. Well, not for these three days anyway. In fact, she hadn't seen him since he walked away from her that day.

Sora frowned as she continued typing away.

Tai had never been one to skip on anything, be it school, or his soccer game, and definitely not work. Partly, she was glad that she wouldn't have to see him around so much-just seeing his face made her heart hurt, but she was worried about him. Even though they were officially not 'together' anymore, he was still her friend. She had every right to worry about him.

_Huh, I am an idiot. _

Sora shook her head to rid herself of the disturbing feelings. _Tai's an adult now. He's capable of looking after himself. He knows what he's doing. _But even though she tried to reassure herself she became so worried that she had to go ask the boss about it when she went to get more work.

"Mr Enokitake," Sora said.

Mr Enokitake looked up. "Ah! Miss Takenouchi, is there a problem?"

Sora said, "No, no problem… I just needed a bit more work to do that's all…"

Mr Enokitake looked pleased. "Well, I guess we'll be talking about a pay rise soon, eh?"

"…" Sora hesitated. Then out of sheer curiosity and worry she asked, "Um, I was also wondering why Tai- I mean, Kamiya hasn't been around lately… I just-"

Mr Enokitake looked surprised. "You mean you didn't know? Mr Kamiya has moved on from our business. I'm not sure what occupation he's in now but I think he said something about soccer… all the other employees seem to know about this- after all, he quit three days ago."

Sora was startled.

_Tai… you're really going to… go on to soccer… but why didn't you tell me?_

He had a lot of free time.

He had stopped working in the office firm for a while now; he was starting a coaching career. It wouldn't be very hard, since he had taken a sports degree.

Tai was just lazing around in his room at his old home. It was kinda funny actually. Here he was, a 22-year-old hanging around in his room, kicking his old soccer ball around the familiar place.

Yeah, he had his own place now- and it was really awesome but something like this just made him feel comfortable, just knowing some things were familiar and still the same. Because it had seemed that everything had changed.

Davis didn't even know what led him into wandering into the Kamiya residence that day. I mean, Tai wasn't there, and I was hanging around with T.K, trying to think of torture methods for Hakusai. Still, he knocked on the door.

Tai yelled, "Come in!"

Davis perked up. So Tai was here after all! He bounded up to Tai's room.

"Hey, whassup?" Tai asked.

"Nothing much," Davis said.

Gee, just looking around this room sure gave Tai great memories. Davis could see the framed photo of the first Digidestined with their digimon, and Tai's crest of Courage lying on the windowsill.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Davis.

"Funny," Tai grinned. "I could ask the same for you."

Davis blushed. "Well, I just felt like coming here all of a sudden."

He looked at Tai, who didn't seem like his usual bright sunny self. I mean, he was here, normal goofy grin, poofy hair… but something just didn't seem right. His eyes seemed to be missing their normal spark.

"Hey Davis…" Tai murmured, lost in thought. "I was just wondering… how did you feel when you let Kari go and she hooked up with T.K?"

"Hmm? Well, I felt fine… I mean, it was just for a bet, you know."

Sheesh, Yolie must really love Ken, she spent exactly 2 hours and 31 seconds describing their date and the way his hair fell over his eyes and trying to figure out the colour of those eyes…

I pushed open the front door and headed into my room.

Funny… felt like someone else was in the house…

Sometimes, I really wished Tai was still living here. I just wanna burst into his room and talk or something. In fact, these days I kept letting myself into his room and just looking at all his stuff- it was just comforting…

Anyway, so I made my way to Tai's bedroom and I was about to push open the door when I heard two very familiar voices floating out from it.

Tai?

Davis?

What are they doing here?

I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but… it's just something I couldn't help. I stood outside the door, pressed my ear to it and listened.

"_I was just wondering… how did you feel when you let Kari go and she hooked up with T.K?"_

"_Hmm? Well, I felt fine… I mean, it was just for a bet, you know."_

What? What did I hear?

That wasn't true was it? I'm sure I didn't hear right…

"_Yeah, well, we were just bored and T.K and I made a bet to see who could, you know, win Kari's heart… so basically this is all it is- a bet. T.K probably doesn't really care that much about Kari, but if she found out now, it would be a real disaster!"_

It was all… just a bet?

Does this mean that T.K doesn't really love me?

He just wanted to win that bet? But that was ages and ages ago… I mean, surely… it wasn't true…

That was what I wanted to believe but hearing those words through the door… it seemed to make so much sense… I don't believe it.

I just don't believe it.

It was all just a bet.

Emichii: There you go! Chapter Eleven! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Emichii: Hiya mina-san!! I got some reviews saying that Davis was a real jerk all of that stuff being a bet, and yeah, it's got everyone wondering whether T.K really loves Kari or not… Well, I got one thing to say to ya all- go read Someone Just for Kari , the second fanfic out of my taiora takari series! It's also the prequel of Promise Part 1, and the sequel to I'm still Hopeful. If there are any more confusions, if you've read all my taiora takari series, then you'll know! Well, read and review!

**Chapter Twelve! This is the truth!**

I just don't believe it.

It was a bet…? A bet?

Honestly, how seriously can you take a relationship based on a bet? But maybe it was my fault too, I was just too gullible all along… I mean, yeah, I'd get over it, I knew that- after all, I thought boys were a waste of time, and so it was all nothing.

Nothing at all.

But if it was nothing then how come right now I feel like my heart is breaking?

Why does it hurt so much? It really, really hurts… so much…

Because it was just a bet. And I had truly believed that T.K really did love me but no- it was nothing. Just a bet. I hate those words now, but my own brain wants to hurt me so the words just keep replaying in my head, over and over, bouncing back and forth.

Just…

A…

Bet…

I don't understand.

I really don't understand! Why does it have to be like this? It's unfair! I don't get it! Why don't I get a say in this? How come I have to suffer and T.K can just walk away from this simply by saying _It was just a bet. _

It's not true! It's not true! I'm screaming at myself in my mind, hoping against hope that there's still just a tiny part of me that believes that T.K really loves me… but then again there's that part of me that is telling me it was fake, it was just a bet, ha-ha I can't believe you fell for it, what an idiot! Gosh, you suck so bad you actually thought T.K _loved _you! What a laugh, Kari, hilarious!

Crap… now I'm hearing voices in my head… I am officially going mad. Like, all of a sudden the ground's been pulled out from beneath my feet and I'm falling…

Falling…

And there's nothing down there, it's just dark and gloomy and ever so lonely. And there's that part of me that is laughing at myself for ever falling for him… oh I am _pathetic_!

So, so pathetic…

I collapsed down on the floor, back against Tai's bedroom door. It hurts, it really hurts.

_Bang!_

As I leant back to the door, it made a sound, and it completely took me by surprise. And then I remembered that Tai and Davis were still in there, talking about the bet.

I don't want to hear anymore.

I don't want to know.

I wish they'd just shut up.

"_Dude, I can't believe you did that!" _It's Tai's voice, he sounds incredulous like he really can't believe what Davis said. _"That is so totally cruel! It's so cruel! Now you know why I wouldn't let either of you date Kari before, it was because I didn't want her to get hurt! I thought you guys were smart enough to-"_

"_But it was a bet, Tai!" _Davis was defending himself. _"I mean, that bet was like 5 years ago or something! Yeah, that's right; we made that bet when we were 14, that's a long long time ago. Get over it, Tai."_

"_I will NOT get over it! So that's for 5 WHOLE years you led her on and she believed this for so long! You guys are absolutely- you guys are just HORRIBLE!" _

"_Hey, I'm sure T.K really does love Kari though-" _Davis' voice had a different tone now. Obviously he was sorry for his actions and he wanted to win Tai's favor again.

"_It still doesn't change the fact that you guys are breaking her heart!"_

I wish they'd just shut up.

"_She doesn't know!" _

Yes, I do. I know more than you think I know.

"_You know what? This is absolutely disgusting. You guys should-"_

Shut up. That's what you guys should do. Shut up.

Why would I want to hear anymore about this?

"I WISH YOU GUYS WOULD JUST SHUT UP!!" I yelled, flinging open the door.

Davis and Tai were shocked out of their skulls. Their faces had an Oh-my-gosh-she-heard-all-that look.

Tai had been standing up menacingly over Davis, one hand on his collar. Now they both looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"Kari-I-he- We didn't mean it- it…" Davis stuttered.

Tai was just staring at me. He knew that I knew all of this wasn't his fault. And he knew he shouldn't get any more involved in my issues than he was already.

"It's too late to say that!" I cried, "Th-the damage's been done!"

I was crying by then, giving in to my weak self, even though I had always pretended to be strong and tough, inside I was still the delicate sensitive girl I'd always been.

"This really sucks!" I added, turned and ran off to my room.

"…Well…"Tai started, looking at Davis worriedly.

"What are we gonna do now?"

What a stupid, stupid thing she had done.

Sora felt unbearable sadness all of a sudden. And she was so out of it, Mr Enokitake said, "Miss Takenouchi, you don't look so well."

Sora perked up and tried to smile but it came out wonky. "Oh? I'm fine!"

Mr Enokitake was extremely attentive of his employee's condition so he said, "Miss Takenouchi, you should go home at once and take a good rest. After all, you've done all your work." His eyebrows creased over his eyes in concern.

"…Okay. Thankyou very much, sir." Sora bowed politely and turned to leave.

She lay on her bed, hands behind her head, and as she gazed around the room there was always this little thought that kept popping up in her head.

Tai.

Why did it take her so long? So long to figure it all out? She knew how much Tai had always suffered, how hard it was for him to tell her how he felt- all those years ago, back when they were 16. She could still remember those beautiful words he said to her, forever embedded into her memory. It wasn't just a memory it was part of her.

"_I love you too Sora," _

And it had taken her so long to figure out that she felt the same. But before that, he had suffered so much when he tried to hide his feelings from Matt- back when she and Matt was a couple.

And then, when she had told him the news, the sadness in his eyes had been so sad it had torn her apart, she had almost backed down. But even then, he loved her.

"_Sora…whether you're Matt's girlfriend or not, I'm always gonna love you... It's something I can't help. That's why I… I'm still going to love you even if you hate me, Sora Takenouchi…"_

And even after that phase, even when she and Tai had finally gotten together, he had to move away and even then he never hooked up with anyone else. He didn't cheat on her or betray her. And he was always devoted to her. But when Tai had finally returned, she was the one who turned her back on him, only to get together with Hakusai.

She had hurt him so much, and even someone as forgiving and sweet as Tai had a limit. Like that time, so recently, when she had actually tried to tell him she still loved him, he turned around, without looking her in the eye.

Sora could remember that day so well.

She was standing there, outside the door and Tai was there as well. He had said, so simply:

"_I'm fine. Just… you know you can dump me now… after all I'm just letting you go. Because you want to be with that other guy so… Sora, if it makes you happy then…"_

And then there were his last words. And she hadn't heard from him since then.

"_I hope you and Hakusai will be happy together,"_

_We're not happy together! _She thought, _I never loved him and even now Tai's the only one I love! _And only now, after it was all over, she could see the truth, clearer than ever before.

Tai was the most precious person in the world to her.

She half-smiled at the ceiling, thinking back about all those beautiful memories…

Tai smiling at her, Tai grinning in his cute clueless way, Tai holding out his hand for her to hold…

So lost in her memories, Sora was, she reached out her hand to grab Tai's hand but when she opened her eyes, there was nothing there.

Again, that overwhelming sadness. When was she ever gonna recover?

Emichii: My Chemical Romance is awesome!! And The Black Parade song is cool too! Yaaaaayyyyy! Urm… that's got nothing to do with fanfiction! Anyway, I'm really proud of this chapter and it had huge references to I'm Still Hopeful and now, thinking back about it, I can see how hard I've worked on this taiora takari series… and we all know the whole series will be over in a couple of weeks… when the series is over, I honestly am going to cry… to think it took a whole year to write this series up to this story… wahhhh…

Suruno Wasurenaidenee!


	13. Chapter 13

Emichii: Hiya everybody! Whassup? I'm so sorry everybody and I know it wasn't my fault but I was gonna update on Saturday like usual but it wouldn't work so I updated chapter 12 on Tuesday so I hope you'll all forgive me but I was so totally panicking because it wouldn't let me OR Heartdevouredbydarkness (um actually she changed her penname AGAIN so from now on I will no longer be bothered to type her name) update!! Luckily we tried on Tuesday and it worked!! Anyway here's chapter 13!!!

**Chapter Thirteen! Missing!**

Tai and Davis stared at each other.

"Aw, man!" Davis cried. "She's never gonna talk to me again,"

Tai glared at him. "Stop thinking about yourself. Think about how SHE must feel."

Davis slumped onto the floor. "Yeah. That's right."

I suppose it shouldn't be a new thing, right? Hey, I've heard enough from Sora already. It's always this little cycle repeating itself over and over again.

When Tai finally manages to tell Sora his feelings and they're together, then for some reason they end up splitting up, then they get together again and then they forget about each other and etc, etc.

And I had truly believed that they could be together.

I've known Tai all my life and I know that he looked the happiest with Sora. I know that they just love each other so much but heh, this is stupid. There's no such thing as true love. And there's no such thing as a happy ending. This is no fairy tale.

When Matt bumped into Mimi the next day, Mimi was going crazy.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, worried.

Mimi shook her head sadly. "It's Sora! She's been acting so strange lately, I just don't know what to do!"

"Strange?" Matt repeated. "What do you mean by strange?"

Mimi sighed. "She's acting all quiet… and she's my best friend so… I'm always so worried about her."

"Do you have any idea why she's acting like this?"

"I think it's because of Tai."

Matt didn't seem too surprised. He said to Mimi softly, "But we can't do anything right now… this is their own fairy tale, they can work it out themselves. Because there's always been that unbreakable bond between them."

Mimi nodded sadly.

"So all we can do is step back and watch… and hope for the best."

Sora didn't turn up at work the next day, which was an extremely suspicious thing. Partly because she was trying to avoid Hakusai and partly because of the strange emotions that were swirling around inside her.

It was all so confusing. And it hurt so much.

_Tai…_

For once, she just wanted to close her eyes and turn herself on hibernation mode or something. All she wanted to look at was the insides of her eyelids. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to do anything.

She just wanted a little bit of space to do a bit of thinking.

She was becoming a positive recluse, Sora thought, and she didn't really know why. All of a sudden, there she was, just sinking into great depression. She wanted to smile again. And more than anything, that aching pain in her heart… she wanted to see him again.

But Sora also knew that she wasn't deserving of him. He was such a… beautiful person…

The courageous leader of the first Digidestined…

Tai and his goofy hair…

His clueless grin…

And so sincere, a good person…

A person she just didn't deserve…

_Heh. I am stupid. _Sora laughed at herself for being such an idiot.

She rolled out of bed and blinked at the clock. She seriously need to go outside for a bit.

But she wasn't thrilled at all when she saw Hakusai hanging around, the creepy guy looking creepier than ever.

"Sora!!" Haku bounced up to her.

"Go away," Sora said, not even bothering to be polite.

Hakusai frowned. "What's wrong, Sora? Something bothering you?"

_Yes! There is something bothering me! It's YOU!_

"Just go away." she said and started to turn away from him.

"But Sora… you're my girlfriend, aren't you?" he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, "I wish you'd just leave me alone!"

Then she sprinted off, disappearing into the distance.

"We have to commence Operation: Kill Hakusai," Yolie commanded. "We've put it off for too long."

"Right," said T.K.

"…okay…" Davis looked at me warily. So far I hadn't said one word to him since what I heard yesterday.

"Kari?" Yolie looked over at me.

I was leaning my head on the desk, not looking at anyone, just staring into space.

"KARI?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?" I asked sleepily.

"We have to start the operation!" Yolie screamed annoyed.

I said, "Can we put it off for another week or two? I don't really want to get involved in this?"

T.K said, "Kari, what's wrong with y-" while at the same time, Yolie was losing her head, wailing, "Kari!! We have to take action!!" and Davis was saying, "Kari, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?? Just talk to me again, okay?"

And then Ken said, "Well she has a point, we don't even know what to do about this creep. We should hold it off for a bit."

"Oh! Of course, Ken!" said lovestruck Yolie.

Geez.

After school, T.K popped over to my place to see what was wrong. I appreciated his concern. Not.

Why should I? All he and Davis planned to do in the first place was make me look stupid.

It was so unfair… and even though right now I hated him, how come… I just couldn't stop thinking about him?

T.K was extremely worried, "Is something bothering you, Kari?"

"Huh?" I blinked at him.

I just want to forget, okay? So stop bringing it up. I want to forget I was ever in love with you.

T.K placed a hand on my arm. He looked at me anxiously with his beautiful blue eyes. I cringed.

"Kari, if something's wrong, then-"

"You know what's wrong!" I snapped.

He was taken aback. "What?"

"You know exactly what's wrong!" I cried. "It's all… because-" then all the anger just drained out of me and it was just all this overwhelming sadness… Then I started to cry, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's all because of that… that stupid bet!" I wailed.

T.K opened his mouth to say something and then there was the sound of the front door crashing open and there was Mimi standing there, strands of damp pink hair stuck to her forehead, and the colour drenched from her face.

"Mimi?" T.K and I wondered.

Her eyes were teary. "It's Sora," she said, "She's gone missing!"

Emichii: Um… good news and bad news… the good news is that the next chappie is gonna be the last one! The bad news is THAT THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS GONNA BE THE LAST ONE!!!! OH NO!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!! That's so sad!!! I've always been emotional whenever I've finished a fanfic but this is my whole taiora takari series!!! Does anyone KNOW how long I've worked on it for??? A whole year!! I'm Still Hopeful was the first one and it was started right when I had just started fanfic… and now it's been a whole year!! It's lead all the way up to this- Promise Part 2- and to know that next week… it will all be over! I'm gonna cry!! WAAHHHH!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Emichii: Uh oh… I was afraid of this… sob… it's the last chappie and there's so much pressure right now to kill Hakusai off and make a really REALLY good ending… what should I do?? Actually, I'm the one pressuring myself- yeah, depressing, isn't it? Well, read and review!

Oh right and no I don't own digimon but you should know that by now. Oh and when you asked for it, ya got it! The Matt/Mimi part is for the guy who asked for it! Heh! Read and review!

**Chapter Fourteen! My Happy Ending!**

"Why would… she go missing all of a sudden?" I pondered. Even though my outer appearance was calm, inside I was going crazy. Argh!! Everything is falling apart!

"Do you have _any _idea where she could be?" T.K asked, taking charge.

"…No." Mimi murmured, shaking her head slowly. Obviously she felt really bad and even though we didn't know why, I knew she was probably punishing herself for Sora's disappearance.

"Well, I think we should definitely go look for her," T.K said.

"Yeah," agreed Mimi. She left immediately.

"…" I stared out the window, pointedly ignoring T.K.

T.K turned to me. "Kari…" he pleaded.

"What do you want?"

"Just cooperate with me for a moment, will you?"

"Hmph,"

T.K reached for my hand. I tensed and looked at him for a second.

"Kari, right now we really have to work together and find Sora, okay?" he said.

The sky looked dark and threatening and even though it hadn't rained in days, every could tell that a storm was about to hit. Cold breeze blew through the trees as Sora shivered as she hugged her arms around herself to warm herself.

Sora looked up at the trees. It brought back so many memories.

Memories…

Yeah, this was the very place all those years ago…

She smiled slightly when she saw the bench she had been sitting on when Tai had kicked the soccer ball in her head. Beautiful memories.

But she was just confusing herself even more. She didn't even know why she was here. And now she felt that overwhelming sadness again. Was she here just so she could remember Tai? But then whenever she remembered that she and Tai were no more, she felt like she was gonna break.

And now the sky seriously was about to open up and pour, yet she refused to go home.

"Sora's missing?" Tai repeated. "You've gotta kidding me!"

Mimi nodded furiously. "I'm not kidding! And we've looked all over for her, she's not at her office or at her house or at her mum's flower shop-"

"…have you checked Hakusai's place?" Tai said blankly.

Mimi paused. "…no,"

"…well, she's probably there," Tai said and turned away from her.

"Tai!" Mimi cried out. "Why are you acting like this! You… why aren't you even worried?"

"I'm worried," he replied. "I'm as worried as you are but it's just that I'm certain she's with Hakusai somewhere,"

"You certainly don't show it," said Mimi tenaciously.

Tai stiffened. "So what if I don't?"

"Do you seriously not care for her at all?" She was shouting now, her deepest emotions exploding, "Sora's my very best friend- and she most certainly is the most precious person to you… and now she's missing- and all I'm doing is punishing myself because I have a guilt complex… and you? So you think just sitting here on your arse is gonna help?"

Tai looked back at her, eyes wide.

"Tai, if you really truly love her, you wouldn't give a damn about whether she's with Hakusai or not!" Mimi cried, tears coming from her eyes with all the emotion taking control of her. "You can't just sit here! You… you still love her, you just thought letting her go was the best thing to do! And that's exactly why right now… you have to find her!"

_You…_

_have…_

_to… _

_find her… _

Tai looked down. He knew she was right. Maybe all this time after what he had said to Sora… there hadn't been any rules that said he couldn't see her but he avoided her all the same. Tai had just been afraid because all his feelings for her… even though he tried to let her go, he knew that he loved her and couldn't do anything about it.

"You're right!" Tai said. He stood up and bolted out the door, calling behind him, "Mimi, thankyou so much!"

"What makes you think she might be at Hakusai's place?" I asked.

"Because he's a #$ and she's just vulnerable." T.K said.

"Then let's go,"

On our way to Hakusai's place, we crashed into Yolie, who was running around in total panic, face flushed.

"Where are you guys going?" she wailed. "Sora's missing!"

"We know!" I answered. "We're going to look for her!"

Yolie looked serious. "Okay in that case, do you mind killing Hakusai on the way since you're heading in the direction of his house?"

"Huh?" T.K and I wondered.

She pulled two giant gun/cannon thingies out of her back pack and handed it to us.

"What the hell are these-" T.K started.

"Weapons," supplied Yolie. "I got them off the internet. They were so cheap."

"…they _look _kinda cheap too," I commented.

"Shut up!" Yolie said testily.

So instead of going there to find Sora we were there on a mission to murder… ahem… kill. I think…

"Hey, do you really think we should do this?" I asked worriedly. "… I don't really want to be a convicted murderer."

"Well, neither do I." T.K said.

"So what do we do?" I cried.

"Sssshhhh! It's time! We're here!"

Mimi was rushing all over the place to tell all of the Digidestined and everyone that Sora had disappeared off the face of the earth. Then she remembered, she still hadn't told Matt yet.

When she arrived at his apartment, the door was locked and no-one was home.

To Mimi's surprise and horror, she collapsed onto the front step and started to weep. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was totally losing it right now, her best friend was missing and everything that had happened in the last few weeks was finally catching up to her and making her teary.

She struggled to pull herself together.

But what she really needed right now was someone to be there for her. Someone she could possibly lean on so that she wouldn't feel so crappy…

But there was no-one here to comfort her and tell her everything was alright. No-one to tell her she didn't need to worry about everyone else's worries even though she was the sincere one.

"Mimi?"

She jerked her head up. "…Matt."

"What's wrong?" he looked genuinely worried.

"Sora's missing and… everything's just so crazy… I don't have anyone here for me to lean on! And everyone's mad at each other and everything- I can't do anything to help anyone!" she wailed.

Matt regarded her with his cool blue eyes. "…I'm here for you."

"What?"

Matt reached out to her and pulled her towards her. "I can be here for you. You can always depend on me," he said as he hugged her.

_So warm…_

"Matt," she whispered. "…I think I'm-"

"eh?" Matt prodded her on.

"I think I'm falling in love with you,"

We jumped through the open window and pointed our gun things at Hakusai.

"Hand over the princess!" T.K yelled.

"Who's the princess?" I asked.

"Sora!" T.K said.

Hakusai was obviously surprised. "She's… not here," he said.

"Then where is she?" I exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" claimed Hakusai.

"What do you reckon we should do?" I turned to T.K.

He frowned. "I really don't want to kill him."

"I think he deserves to die," I said.

"JUST SHOOT!"

The voice yelled out from somewhere else. We looked around in surprise and then we saw her. It was the woman we had seen before in chapter ten. She was furious but this was the first time we had seen her before.

"He's a criminal." she said, tossing her crimson hair over her shoulder.

_Who? What? How? When? What the hell??!?!_

She reached into her pocket and retrieved a gun? And handcuffs?

Me and T.K totally freaked out.

However she smiled at us. "I'm and undercover police. We've been looking for him for ages and slowly tracking him down." she smiled some more. Crap, this woman smiled too much. "I believe you two teenagers are using unlicensed illegal guns?"

"Uwah!" I cried, and dropped the gun. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We didn't mean it! You see- it was- ah!"

Me and T.K were seriously suffering from blood loss.

The police woman smiled. "But those are cheap toy guns that you got off the internet with no bullets and they don't work in the first place."

We nodded furiously. After some extremely fast explaining, me and T.K made our get away. Although we didn't get much information otherwise about Hakusai and his crimes, we knew that the woman would take care of him for us and besides, there were extremely important matters we had to attend to otherwise.

"I was so scared back then," I exclaimed as me and T.K ran back towards home.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Then I slowed. "But there were more things that scared me as well…"

"What do you mean?"

I said slowly, "It was the bet. I heard from Davis… that everything that ever happened between you and me- it was all a bet. And I was so scared… because I had really loved you and it would have really hurt it you and never felt the same!"

T.K's eyes hardened. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" I said.

His eyes softened again. "…you're right. It was a bet."

"…all this time… everything between us- did you really want to hurt me that much?" my voice was becoming hoarse.

T.K took a breath. "But… even though it started from a bet- it turned into a crush and then I couldn't help it- I just, you know, I fell in love with you."

"You serious?" I whispered.

"Yeah. And Kari, I just wanted you to know… I just can't help it, okay? I love you so don't be mad at me anymore!" he cried sincerely.

I sighed. "Actually… I was kinda wrong myself. I'm sorry I didn't trust you… because I think I love you too,"

His face came close to mine but before our lips actually touched I heard:

"KARI!! T.K!!"

We jolted apart. Mimi and Matt were running towards us, hand in hand.

"I think I know where Sora is!" Mimi was shouting.

"Really?" T.K and I were all ears.

"I know! It took a while to put everything together but I know now! She's at the park, under the huge tree where Tai first told her he loved her. Well, I think that's right," she yelled out all in one breath.

I looked at T.K. "What are we waiting for? We have to go there!"

She was right. The sky had opened now and rain was streaming down and even though it was freezing for some reason it seemed refreshing to Sora. The rain soaked her to the skin and messed up her hair. The rain mingled with the fresh tears that came from her eyes.

Because she loved Tai.

It was something she couldn't help. And something she couldn't do anything about. If only she could tell him how she truly felt. If only she wasn't afraid anymore.

But she just couldn't tell him. She was pathetic because she just didn't deserve him. Sora cried softly, her cries disguised by the howling wind and the thunder and the rain.

Tai ran out of the building to the park. He didn't know why. Remember that spot underneath the huge tree? his mind screamed out at him. She's there! She's gotta be there!

Maybe even when he saw her, she would still love Hakusai and not him, but even so, he would try again. To tell her his true feelings.

The rain fell harder. Tai ran faster. His heart was pounding. He had to get there in time, get there in time before she completely forgot about him, before she completely moved on without him.

Tai ran into the park. Rain was coming off the trees and making his already sweaty forehead wetter with rain. He brushed away the wet hair that was hanging over his eyes and focused on the tree near the back.

She was there!

"Sora! SORA!" He yelled.

She turned to look at him in alarm. Tai ran closer. Sora whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Sora…" Tai panted. "I need to tell you- Sora, I love you!"

Sora may have heard it all before but now was the time when it meant the most to her. What with the wind and the storm and all the rain… yet there was Tai in front of her, wet and bedraggled, but he was here and telling her his deepest fullest feelings for her.

She couldn't stop crying. Just couldn't stop the tears from coming. There were so many things she wanted to say right now. Sorry and all that crap and all that she could choke out was, "I… love you Tai… you're the most important person to me!"

We stood out there in the rain watching them. And after they said some more stuff that we couldn't hear with all the rain and wind and stuff, we could just see Tai and Sora's faint shadows. There was Tai fidgeting with something in his pocket, and then dropping it and then picking it up again and showing it to Sora and saying something. We saw Sora gasping and saying something and then hugging Tai so hard that he fell over and dropped whatever it was onto the ground.

I looked over and Mimi and Matt. They were together, whispering something to each other.

T.K said, with the tiniest tear in his eye, "Tai just asked Sora to marry him,"

"Really?" I exclaimed. Then I added, "I don't get it! How… what… how did everything turn out like this?"

T.K grabbed my hand and said softly, "Because this fairy tale had a happy ending."

**THE END! **

Emichii: WHOA! I don't believe it! It's actually over… Wowww… but now I think I'm gonna cry- I can't believe it's over! And not just this fanfic but the whole series!! My whole Taiora Takari series that I started this year! And I don't know if any of you readers out there have followed this series all the way from I'm Still hopeful... but if you have thankyou so much!! Thankyou very very much! And thankyou to anyone who has reviewed at some time of this series!

Wow… I'm speechless…

Let me just give you all a quick rundown of the whole Taiora Takari series- especially for those who haven't read the prequels!

I'm Still Hopeful This is the first part of the series. Tai has lost Sora to Matt and after a few years he sets off to win her heart back but Mimi seems to have plans for Tai too- and they involve him getting together with a whole bunch of different girls!

Someone Just for Kari This is the second part of the series, entirely written under Kari's point of view. Davis and T.K make a bet to see who can win Kari's heart and even though they know its just a bet, one of them can't help falling in love with her for real… but there are problems- turns out this Kari really hates all boys!

Promise Part 1 Yes, this is the third part of the series. This is about Tai going to study in Tokyo for a year but how is Sora gonna survive without him? And there also seems to be a girl at Tokyo who has her eyes on Tai…

Promise Part 2 Do I really have to say anything? You just read it! You just read the whole thing!! So Tai comes back after a coupla years and it turns out that everything is all cold between him and Sora and maybe this is just when their relationship finally comes to an end.

Wow…. the whole Taiora Takari series summed up in a few sentences, heh, that's funny. Waahhh… I'm seriously gonna cry here! Especially with Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance as the background music???!?! I'm gonna cry! This is soo sad!!

Sniff… but no, I can't stop yet! There's still the review for the new fanfic coming out next week! Any guesses for what anime it is?

It's .Hack/SIGN!! Last time I wrote Rare Hunter/Mireille so this is my second .hack fanfic! And I hope you'll all like it!

It will be called Legend/Mimiru and yeah, its about Mimiru because Mimiru is my favourite character! Mimiru wants to become a legend just like Black Rose and if possible, a greater legendary than she is. An unexpected close friendship with Black Rose's partner, Kite also happens to make her spend extra time in The World. But when Mimiru's mum bans her from The World, Mimiru has to do anything she can to enter The World again.

I hope you'll all read it when it comes out! Well… I've been afraid of this… but I guess it's finally time to say goodbye. sniff… bye everyone! Read and review! Wahhhh…


End file.
